warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Everything, Everything (film)
Alloy Entertainment |distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (co-distributor) |language = English |budget = $10 million |gross = $31.7 million |imageBG = |imagesize = 256px |screenplay = |story = |narrator = |editor = Nancy Richardson |release = May 19, 2017 |time = 96 minutes |preceded = |followed = |hidec = |website = |imdb_id = |tv_com_id = }} Everything, Everything is a 2017 American romantic drama film directed by Stella Meghie and written by J. Mills Goodloe, based on the 2015 young-adult novel by Nicola Yoon.. [http://www.nicolayoon.com/everything-everything-book/ Everything, Everything], Nicola Yoon website. The film stars Amandla Stenberg and Nick Robinson, and was released on May 19, 2017, by Warner Bros. and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Summary A teenage girl (Amandla Stenberg) is unable to leave her home because she has an immunodeficiency that makes her allergic to almost everything. However, her life changes for the better when she begins to communicate with the boy next door (Nick Robinson). Everything, Everything was directed by Stella Meghie, and was adapted from the YA novel of the same name by Nicola Yoon. Plot Eighteen-year-old Maddy suffers from SCID, an immuno-deficiency disease that prevents her from leaving her home and interacting with others. Her mother, Pauline Whittier, takes care of her with the help of her nurse Carla, who has taken care of Madeline for 15 years. Only Pauline, Carla and Carla's daughter, Rosa, are allowed in the home. Maddy yearns to see the world, particularly the ocean. One day, a new family moves next door, and their son, who is Maddy's age, catches her eye. They share a look as Maddy watches through the window. Later that night, while Pauline and Maddy are watching a movie, the boy and his sister ring the doorbell, offering a bundt cake. Pauline politely rejects it, and as she's about to close the door, the boy asks where her daughter is. Pauline lies to him, telling him Maddy wasn't available. Maddy watches through her window again as the two walk back to their house which then shows that the boy has a dad who is very aggressive. Later, the boy writes his number on his window for Maddy to see, and they begin texting. The boy introduces himself as Olly, and they text for a while, getting to know each other and eventually growing very fond of each other. Knowing her mother won't approve, Maddy convinces Carla to secretly let Olly visit her inside the house, though Carla makes them promise to stay on different sides of the room from each other. She later invites Olly over for the Fourth of July, since her mother is working that day. Maddy and Olly share a passionate kiss as fireworks go off outside. The next day, Maddy notices Olly fighting with his father outside. When his father shoves him to the ground, Maddy, to the shock of her mother, rushes outside to make sure Olly is okay. Her mother rushes her back inside. Maddy briefly falls ill from the minute she spent outside. Pauline deduces that Maddy and Olly have been seeing each other, and though she understands, she forbids them from seeing each other again. Pauline then fires Carla for allowing Olly into the house. Maddy decides that it's time to take matters into her own hands. With a credit card she'd previously opened online, Maddy buys two plane tickets to Hawaii, and convinces Olly to travel there with her. In Hawaii, they share a romantic and life-changing experience together. During the trip, Maddy passes out and Olly rushes her to the hospital. She wakes up back in her bed at home. She breaks off contact with Olly due to the fact that she doesn't want to make another mistake over love again, and is therefore unable to say goodbye when his mother finally decides to leave his father, and Olly and his mother and sister leave back to New York, where they are from. A doctor from the hospital in Hawaii calls Maddy to give a following update and tells Maddy that she does not have something as severe as SCID. Maddy scours her mother's records, and cannot find anything that indicates that she's ever been diagnosed with the disorder. She realizes that her mother has been lying to her for her whole life, and runs away from home. Maddy stays with Carla and Rosa. A doctor confirms that she's never had SCID, just an underdeveloped immune system from under-exposure due to living in filtered air her whole life. Her mother later tells her that, after Maddy's father and brother died in a car crash, Maddy was all she had left and she wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Maddy takes a plane to meet Olly. She apologizes for not saying goodbye, and they start their relationship anew. Cast *Amandla Stenberg as Maddy Whittier, Olly’s new neighbour *Nick Robinson as Olly Bright *Anika Noni Rose as Dr. Pauline Whittier, Maddy’s mother *Ana de la Reguera as Carla, Maddy's nurse *Taylor Hickson as Karya Bright, Olly’s younger sister *Scott Baio as Joe Bright, Olly and Kayra's father *Fiona Loewi as Mae Bright, Olly and Kayra's mother Additional cast *Danube Hermosillo as Rosa *Dan Payne as Joe *Fiona Loewi as Mae *Sage Brocklebank as Astronaut *Robert Lawrenson as Mr. Waterman *Peter Benson as Dr. Chase *Françoise Yip as Dr. Francis *Farryn VanHumbeck as Ruby *Marion Eisman as Nurse Janet *Allison Riley as Police Officer *Valareen Friday as the Surf Shop Cashier Morgan Saylor (Ally Bright, Olly's older sister), Wayne Brady (Mr. Whittier, Maddy's father) and Coy Stewart (Vinny Whittier, Maddy's brother) was going to be part of the cast, but was cut from the movie. Production Principal photography on the film began on September 6, 2016, in Vancouver, British Columbia. Release Everything, Everything was released on May 19, 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures. It was originally scheduled for August 18, 2017, but was moved up to its May date. Box office In North America, Everything, Everything was released alongside Alien: Covenant and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul, and was projected to gross $10–12 million from 2,801 theaters during its opening weekend. It made $525,000 from Thursday night previews and $4.7 million on its first day. It went on to open to $11.7 million, finishing 3rd at the box office. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 47% based on 62 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Everything, Everything should tug young adult heartstrings fairly effectively, but may not be quite engrossing enough to woo less melodramatically inclined viewers. . On Metacritic, the film has a score of 52 out of 100, based on 24 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale. Home media releases The film was released on Digital/iTunes/UltraViolet/Downloads on August 1, 2017 and on Blu-ray/DVD on August 15, 2017 Deleted Scenes The Blu-ray includes deleted scenes from the film. Gallery everything_everything_ver3_xlg.jpg everything_everything teaser poster.jpg Everything everything poster.jpg everything-everything.20170801014852.jpg everything everything screenshot.jpg everything everything screenshot 2.jpg Trivia Differences from the 2015 novel References External Links * Category:2017 films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Drama films Category:American films Category:Live-action films Category:Theatrical films Category:Romance films Category:Alloy Entertainment films Category:Teen films Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on novels Category:Comedy films Category:Everything, Everything (film) Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films about interracial romance Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Academy Award winning films Category:Academy Award nominated films Category:African American films